yyh working with u in america
by shlalu
Summary: It’s about how the yyh group gets transferred to work in America. They aren’t quite sure why they were told to watch over their new team member she seems more than capable of taking care of herself, after all she is half angel half demon only rated M beca
1. 1 into and meetin the gang and movin in

Hi to all my beloved fans assuming there are some I'm ending my spidy story because almost no one messaged or rated and I gotta practice typing I'm like the slowest in my class plus I love to make up stories.

So your name is Lilly and lets just say u have dark blue hair and your almost 5'5 I'm that tall by the way hiei is a little taller than u in this quiz by the way I cant spell worth squat fair skin a pretty good complexion almost never have pimples hazy yet intense black eyes a flat belly your totally toned curvy in all the right places large chest like a c or d got all that and u are 16 almost 17 your a fallen angel and half demon and a sprit decteive

You live with no one but boton in a HUGE apartment kowenma got u when your dad started beating u at first is wasn't that bad but one day u came in crying with a broken arm and deep gash across your shoulder ever since kowenma is your stand in dad

NOW TO START THE STORY:

You are walking home from school the uniform is a plaid pleated mini skirt red polo top but to give it personality u have some chains a kaki messenger bag with lots of buttons/pins covering the front and black shin high combat boots.

Boton pops out no where (oh yea u live in a city called long beach California) and says" OMG Lilly u have to go see kowenma right now it's really urgent"

So u and boton hop through a portal and end up in u no whose office kowenma "bout time"

You smirk and say "sorry got here as soon as I could however if u would allow me to have my portal pin back I would have been here sooner"

Kowenma gets angry at this "do u rember what happened last time I lent u a pin apparently not! You were in Mexico for an entire day partyin and getting drunk"

You "no I didn't"

Kowenma gets another anime vein "yes u did we both no the drinking age is 14 there and u r known for being "our little party girl"" he even did the little finger thing as he says it

"I do not rember that at all" u says

"Ha! You were so wasted I had to send another spirit dective after you before u did something u mite regret!" kowenma gets an anime vein

You sit down and say "hey that's not fair that only happened about..." u sit there in deep thought while counting on your fingers kowenma mutters "this may take a while"

Gang's pov:

You sadly walked through Tokyo one last time u all think about how much your going to miss it here suddenly boton pops up and says ready to go u all say yes(even kayko is coming)

You walk through a portal and boton suddenly says "o by the way she's probably not quite what your expecting but be nice she's one of my bestest friends and shell probably beat u to a bloody pulp if u piss her off to much"

And with that u walk to the door but stop when u hear kowenma yelling at some poor soul its a bit muffled so u cant quite make out what their saying but u do hear "your known for being our little party girl Lilly"

Kruama's light bulb clicks first "wait isn't that the name of the girl we were told were staying with"

Yuske "yea well at least now we know well have a bit of fun"

Kuwa "yea score she sounds like a lot of fun"

Hiei "hn"

You all put your ears back to the door "I don't rember that at all"

"Ha that's because u were so wasted we had to send someone after u b4 u did something u mite regret"

"Hey that only happened..." u hear her start counting and yall all fall over except boton

Boton whispers "14 this year and I'm usually the one who has to get u"

They all fall again kowenma mutters "this may take a while"

Back to your pov

You hear a few people come in and say damn I lost count" everyone sweat drops

Boton sighs "let me save u the time 14 this year"

"Oh well hmmm maybe ill try to beat my record" u think loud this time every one plus u sweat drop when u realize u said it out loud

Kowenma "no u wont or I swear ill ground u for the rest of the month" u look deep in thought kowenma says "it's the 7th but just for running off again you're punished for 2 weeks" everyone falls

You "yea so u can't ground me not like you're my real dad! Not like u can ground me!" u turn around and say "hi I'm Lilly nice to meet u in person I already no who u all are" u turn back around

kowenma keeps yelling at u "so I'm not now am I who has taken care of u since u were thirteen put u through school got u out of trouble trained u into what you are to day do you want me to send you back to HIM maybe you can set a new record and see how many bones of yours he'll snap in day or try to put you back on the market, get some money! " he is now screaming at you

You turn and start to grab your stuff to leave u grab your pin he screams at u "where the hell do u think your going"

You calmly say "Mexico I'm getting drunk tonight" in your mind u tell boton escape place 12 

"Like hell u r" Kowenma states

Hiei tries to grab u but to late you're already through

Gang's pov

The group is totally shocked by what they herd and by how totally beautiful u were. Kowenma "she is sooo grounded when I find her"

He starts telling the guys about u while he looks all over your favorite city in Mexico

he says stuff like how your father often beat u until one day you came in crying saying how your dad broke her wrist and cut her neck because she freaked out when she got home one day from school and her dad had a strange man in the house saying how he wanted her to let this guy do whatever he withes her for one whole night

Everyone is shocked even Hiei looks pissed off and concerned

Kruama "how could any do that so someone else much less their own daughter"

Yuske "did she do it"

kuwa" if I had been their I would have really beat him up for her"

Kayko "yea but what happened"

Kowenma sighs "she said no and when she tried to get away her dad slapped her down and fractured a few ribs from kicking her"

Group gasp

"he then litterly through her in a room with the guy there she was to tired to fight and already in pain from that fight and one she got in at school she still tried to fight him and that is the fateful night she experienced her first rape"

Kayko "wait u said first what did that mean"

He sighed again "it meant she started living here but tried to go home a few times against better judgment so now she lives in an apartment in which I provide in the human world now it will be a house in which u will all share. So please try to look after her Lilly is always getting into some trouble for either her looks attitude or something else just watch over her please"

You all nod and leave looking like this o.O even hiei boton suddenly rember something and says "oh yea I almost forgot she's at bill Tyler park and u all run out and here kowenma scream Lilly's where"

If I did this right then this should be a picture of what u look like


	2. chillin at a diner

RECAP: Kowenma screams "Lilly's where"

STORY START: so ur lying on ur back at bill Tyler park daydreaming and u feel like being watched u get up to see hiei "hi" u say with a slight smile

"hn" he says seemingly uncaring

"hn" u throw right back this shocked Him quite a bit but he doesn't show it so

u ask "did u come here to get me or have a deep convo and staring contest"

he smirks "Ya kowenma wants u back now so u going to come peacefully or do we gotta do this the hard way"

u giggle "sure ill come but first I'm soooo hungry u want to grab a bite before we get sent on a guilt trip please "u beg with such a adorable face not even he can say no

"hn I guess I'm in no rush not like I'm the one in trouble"

"thnx hiei come on I no this great burger joint" he follows

HIEI POV why can she do this to me kowenma told me rite away but I just want to make her happy hmm I wonder what she's thinking now hmm o yes she left her mind block down

Lilly's thoughts: wow I'm soo hungry what to get what to get... well guess ill just get a burger and a chocolate shake, and i can split an order of fries with him. Yeeea that's good I don't want to pig out in front of company lord knows I don't want to be like yuske and kuwa. shudder

wow she thinks a lot about food how is she not fat o well I guess its cause of the training speaking of which has given her the most gorgeous body ever wait don't think like that she's just a lame girl but still I cant help but want to touch her NO don't think...but still, NO HIEI NO, however (it goes on like this for a while so im going to go back to u)

Lilly's POV: "we're here hey why don't u call up the others and ask if they want food besides it'll take at least another hour for kowenma to calm down"

"hn"

"ok then I will" 5 min l8er the guys show up and u all talk for a while and then u suddenly ask "so did kowenma tell u bout my past or do I have to"

kruama quietly says "yes we have been told" everyone goes a little quiter.

"wow that sucks I was kinda hoping he didn't so I could just make up some junk" u say with a laugh

HIEIS THOUGHTS: WOW HOW CAN SHE LAUGH AFTER ALL SHES BEEN THROUGH I WISH I COULD DO THAT

kruama THOUGHTS: THATS IMPRESSIVE I BET SHE JUST PUTS ON A BRAVE FACE AND ACTS LLIKE SHE DOESNT CARE

YUSKES THOUGHTS:WOW NO WAY THIS IS THE SAME CHIC KOMENA WAS TALKIN BOUT IF THAT WAS ME I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO LAUGH EVER AGIN HMM MABEY SOMETHIN LIKE THAT HAPPENED TO HIEI MENTAL LAUGH

HIEI: I HERD THAT

YUSKE: O CRAP O.O

KUWA: OOO SHES SO HOT MABEY SHELL GO OUT WITH ME

more later now im tired and my eyes hurt


	3. mall and a little before that

I'm going to start this in the morning

story start

So u woke up at noon the meeting with Kowenma fresh on your mind. You head down stairs and see all the others watching TV.

You sneak up but hiei sees and smirks as u jump up and scream boo! They all jump except hiei. You laugh and hiei smirks. The boys laugh a bit too. You ask "wear are kayko and boton"

You are your answered by a very loud yawning u giggle and say "ooo still got jetlag (she doesn't go through portals often)

She nods

u smirk "well I no just how to cure that be rite back" u walk into your kitchen and grab your messenger bag and walk back in they all give u questioning looks u take out all the credit cards Kowenma pays for and scream "SHOPPING"

THEY ALL ANIME SWEAT DROP as boton runs in and says "let's go!"

U "well we gotta change first u boys want to come and get into the latest trends"

They all say in some form OK except Hiei who goes "hn"

You see this is going to be a problem and put on the puppy dog face "please hiei u don't have to buy anything just come"

"hn as long as I don't have to try on anything"

"thank u so so so much" everyone marvels at the fact u got hiei to come. u then look at everyone and say "oops we gotta changed" u run up stair quickly followed by everyone else

HIEIS THOUGHTS: WHY CAN SHE DO THIS WHY CANT I SAY NO

u run your room to change and since in this STORY I am god u throw on a random but luckily clean pair of jeans that are a little loose but not too loose with chains and a bright orange off the shoulders top that shows a little skin and a matching studded belt and bracelet. Plus some adorable black combat boots the same ones u wear to school

you put your hair up however u want and throw on a little lip gloss and eye shadow and orange hoop earrings.

Everyone else is down waiting on u so u slide down the banisters right into boton u get pull her up while laughing. Everyone is shocked buy your actions and outfit.

you look at the clock and say "lets go" u grab boton and start walking to the mall

"wait aren't we going to drive?" shouts kuwa

"no my baby is in the shop besides the malls only a few blocks away and it's such a nice day out"

"oh ok"

Yall all walk to the mall u see girls giving kruama and hiei the look they of course don't notice.

you sigh noticeably and shake your head "crazy people." u also see a few girls glaring at you

so u guys talk bout what they think of America. in brain zapped so u imagine to convo.

u reach the mall and a lot of guys start eyeing u and kayko. u realize and say "u no just because this is America we probably have a lot more pevs than Japan I'm talking millions of kuwabaras u might want to keep an eye on kayko.

You all walk in GADZOOKS which is soo the best store ever. You drag the boys in to it boton suddenly has to go there was an earthquake. You help find kayko tons super cute, sexy, and trendy jackets skirts jeans tops and shoes.

she wears out some dollhouse ash jeans sneaker kitten heels and a baby tee that says cute but psycho with a happy bunny in a straight jacket.

You also get some stuff and change into a black mini. now that she's out of her crazy Japanese clothes just as many guys are looking at her as they are at u.

now u walk to Pac Sun and suit up the boys in beanies hooddies jeans shoes and many shirts chains coats and you get them all even kayko two new swim suits you even get hiei to try some things in.

the boys go in the dressing room and you have them do a run way. but hiei won't do that any who you all have a good time you girls hoot and whistle just like the boys did for u and kayko.

kruama leaves wearing a black sublime hoddie loose jeans and black and whit skateboard shoes and a punked beanie.

yuske leaves wearing a green shirt that says "confucious say u snooze u looze" dark blue jeans and blue and white k swisses.

Kuwa leaves wearing a whit tee that says "hello ladies" in black faded jeans and black and white DC skateboard shoes.

hiei leaves in a black hoddie that says "keep starring I just might do a trick" in red black jeans with chains and black high tops with a red beanie.

now you go to hot topic and by a few accessories and cds

you change in to a black fairy tank top and black high tops ripped thigh high stockings with a mini black pink and purpley-red plaid mini lined with black lace at the bottom with black fingerless gloves with 2 purple ribbons that crisscross that go up to your elbow

when u come out the gangs chin drops to the floor u "well I guess u like it"

kruama "like it Lilly u look gorgeous." u blush a bit and smile

HIEIS THOUGHTS: WOW SHE LOOKS GREAT SAY SOMETHING WHY COULDNT HAVE SAID SOMETHIN LIKE KRUMA

then you change back to the outfit you cane to the mall in and buy those clothes. and so yall r all done shopping and you've been at the mall for 3 hours u go to the food court (I herd that)

Kuwa "wow look at all the hot girls and food" u all sweat drop

you say "brace yourself looks like trouble" yuske sees a lot of guys eying u and kayko and pulls her into him

she dumbly asks "yuske what's with being so overprotective"

yuske then answers "look around"

she does and suddenly realizes guys looking at all over her and glaring at yuske she blushes and replies "oh"

yuske then says "rember what Lilly said to keep eye on you" you walk over to get some food and get swarmed by guys hitting on u and asking for your number.

the gang is shocked by how fast that happened your so surrounded they cant even see u.

yuske tightens his grip on kayko

kuwa looks dumbfounded

kruama says "we should help her out" and gets up to help you out only to be swarmed by crazy girls himself

hiei is glaring at the group of boys around u looking extremely pissed

kayko says "I didn't think she was serious about the whole brace yourself thing"

kuwa starts hitting on girls and getting slapped hiei says "ill go get her" in a very annoyed tone he stormed off and shoved guys out of his way only to see you trapped in a corner trying to push some guy off u but he's too strong. he puts one hand on your ass u slap him but he squeezes it really hard u try to push him off but he wont move

hiei is soo pissed at this point that he rips the guy off u and starts beating the crap out of him

you 2 walk back to the gang u rub your butt and say "lets go we can get food back at the house"

yuske notices what your doing and asks "what happened to u. did you fall"

"no" u answer extremely pissed off "too many pervs"

kruama then asks very concerned "does this happen often?"

"only every time I go anywhere I swear beauty is no gift its a curse by the way thanks for getting me out of there hiei"

hiei blushes and says "hn"

kruama then says "maybe u shouldn't go anywhere without one of us"

"yea whatever" walk back to the house with all the bags.


	4. yea it's ch 4!

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT I WAS STUCK IN JERSY WITH FAMILY THAK THE LORD I'M BACK IN LOUISIANNA

Disclaimer: In case you haven't guess I DO NOT own yyh I only own Lilly I think…but I know that I don't own yyh

RECAP: so you all were walking home from the mall.

I'm going to tell u that you were silent almost the entire time. The gang was trying to think of ways to cheer you up and/or calm you down

Story start:

You arrive home safely and in one piece. However kuwa does have a few bruises from asking you out over and over and over. Gawd he was just like the energizer bunny.

Hee hee I get to take up space and stall

Hee hee it's fun

BACK TO THE STORY

You all decide to have dinner after all who could blame you it is 7:30. They ask questions about several things like what the school they will be attending with you is like.

They seemed to be very concerned about fitting in. except for Hiei all he was concerned about seemed to be: does he get to beat the livin daylights out of somebody. It kinda made you want to laugh how silly he was, but hey that's hiei.

You sit around and talk about random things like do green m&ms really make you horney. That was kuwa's topic of choice along with a few other things.

It's around two in the morning you all start to fall asleep, until al that's lest is kuwa yuske kruama and hiei.

You girls are all asleep in odd places kayko is on yuske's lap. Boton is half in a chair and you are lieing on the floor with your head resting on your arms.

"Well we have school tomorrow maybe we should head to bed" kruama said

"Yea but maybe we should take the girls up to bed first" yuske suggested

"Yea I'll take up boton" kruama said

"I'll carry up Lilly!" kuwa excitedly and a little to eagerly added

Hiei got a huge anime vein

"Uh I don't know I think hiei should take her up" yuske said trying not to sound too rude he just wasn't liking the idea of him carrying up Lilly. Frankly kruama didn't like it either.

Hiei gave his famous "hn" and scooped you up "bridle style" all you did was put your arms around his neck.

His heart skipped a beat.

Kruama and yuske scooped up kayko and boton but they didn't stir. As they carried yall up the stairs kuwa hung his head in disappointment.

Ha ha. He was so excited.

Hiei opened your door and set you down on your bed.

He put you covers over you but you kicked them off and mumbled something about hugs from little kids.

He snickered then leaned over and kissed you on your forehead and whispered "good night"

He tried to stand back up but you hugged him and wouldn't let go.

Hiei stiffened in that awkward pose of him bent over you not quite sure what do.

You half, well mostly, asleep (you thought it was a dream) whispered "please stay"

He got in the bed with you after a moment of hesitation. He relaxed and watched you just breathing in and breathing out.

Once you loosened your grip he slid out of the bed so as not to wake you

At the door he turned to look at you once more and thought WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS? WAIT, WHAT DO I FEEL LIKE? IT'S NOT ANYTHINGELSE I HAVE FELT

MORNIMG

It's like a little before 7 am kruama thought it would be a nice gesture to make breakfast as a way of being nice to you

The gang has roused themselves out of bed when they smelled kurama's cooking

in fact yuske and kuwa rushed downstairs in their boxers

the girls slowly slumped downstairs

Hiei even decided to make an appearance

They all sat round the table and talked when out of the blue kruama says "where's Lilly"

everyone shrugged

there was a loud crash everyone snapped their heads at the window

"Not another one!" exclaimed boton

Oh the suspense

More tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5 less creative

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UP DATED IN A WHILE. I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH DEABTE ANT I WAS IN JERSY ALSO WITH FAMILY. SO YEA. **

**RECAP**: "NOT ANOTHER ONE" Boton exclaims

**STORY START**

"WHAT?" everyone shouts. They all rush outside

YUSKUE'S THOUGHTS: CRAP IT'S ONLY 7 IN THE MORNIN I DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT

KUWA'S THOUGHTS: UH-OH (well give him a break it's really, really early)

KURAMA: OH NO! WHERE IS LILLY SHE COULD BE IN DANGER

HIEI'S THOUGHTS (he over herd Kurama's thoughts: Oh PLEASE, PLEASE LET LILLY BE ALRIGHT

KAYKO'S THOUGHTS: HUH WHATS GOING ON

BOTON'S THOUGHTS: MAN WE HAVE LOST MORE ALARM CLOCKS THAT WAY

The gang surrounds the object. "what is it?" Yuske asks he tries to pick it up "OW man that hot!" he drops it.

While the gang stands around the object and tries poke it (wow they sure are smart), Boton turns around and yells at Lilly's window "Lilly Martian wake up right now! I know that you are partially awake! Get out of your bed! Do not make me come and get you! You have busted two alarm clocks this week already! You have school today! WAKE UP NOW!"

The gang is staring at the window waiting for to say something. All you do is moan. Boton gives a proud smile and a victorious sounding "hmm." She turns around to tell the group about how hard it is to get you up, "ha she can be a little tough to-". All of a sudden, (SMACK DADDY) Lilly moans and a giant 38th volume Webster's Dictionary comes flying out the window and pegs Boton right in the back of her head (ooh I no that hurt). She did a serious face plant, like when Kagome says, "Sit boy" (yea that hard).

Kurama picked up Boton and carried her into the kitchen. Everyone else quickly followed. They set her down on the counter she had those dizzy eyes thingys.

Kayko shook Boton. Kuwa suggested that we slap her. Finally Yuske grabbed a glass of water and threw it in her face, despite Kurama's protests.

She woke up really quick after that. Yuske and Kuwa were on all fours cracking up. "thank you very much Yuske but I have already had a shower." Yuske was laughing to hard to say anything. She sat up and screamed, "I'm gonna kill you Yuske Urmeshii (?)."

She pounced at him…and missed. (ha ha that's really funny face plant number 2) We leave for school in a little over an hour." Boton sighed "somebody has to go and get her."

"I think Hiei should be the one to go and get her," announced Kuwa.

"I agree they seem to have a bond of some kind," said Kuruma.

"yea," agreed Yuske.

Hiei didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes did his infamous "hn".

Boton shouted after him "if you come back down here without her we will spray the spray cheese all over you."

He "hn"d again. Boton went to the cabinet and pulled out that cheese in a can stuff. Right in front of Hiei so he knew she was for real serious. His eyes popped out of his head, well…almost. Slowly Hiei backed out of the room and then walked up to your bedroom.

He knocked on the door 3 times you didn't answer so he went on in

(man that would really make me mad if someone came in my room just cause I don't answer. Unless it was a really hot guy like-looks at angry mob umm…hi mob starts to throw sharp pointy flaming objects AHHHH! hides behind tree that was magically there) .

He walked over to your unconscious body and tapped you on the shoulder. "hey" he whispered "it's time to get up."

"No, sleep" you mumbled back.

"come on."

"no," you answer back more firmly.

"well you already awake all you have to do now is get out of you bed."

"no."

"alright I didn't want to do this but I'm being forced" with that he stood up and ripped the covers off of you. Immediately you grab your arms and pull your legs in.

"shiznich it's so cold!"

he wasted no time and threw you over his shoulder. Instinctively you yelped. He carried you over to you bathroom

(ha ha you're special only you, Boton, and Kayko have your own private shower. The boys all have to use the one shower at the end of the hall. Ha ha).

He dropped you in it, shut the door, sat down and leaned against the door so you couldn't get out.

"fine I'm up. I'm up," you say then quietly add "pussy." You know that he won't come in, but you lock the door. You strip off your clothes and hop in your shower. You decide to use a nice soap that smells like vanilla, but is very faint so that you don't have to worry about it not matching your shampoo conditioner. You take a quick shower and hop into a towel. "Hiei I'm done. Can you let me out now?" you ask a little impatiently.

He opens the door and tries not to oogle your body. It don't work to well. Luckily for him you don't notice. You walk over to your dresser and grab your uniform. You were about to change when you turn around. And do you know what you saw? Hiei staring right at you. You walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.

"ahhhh! What was that for?"

"why are you still here?" you snap.

He blushed a little. "because if I leave they will cheese whip me."

You cracked up "are you serious that was their threat! Oh well I guess that I wouldn't want that either." You shook your head not believing that that was the threat that they made. You almost started to laugh again, but you were able to quickly hide it. "well at least turn around I have to change" you announced.

"hn," but he did turn around. You started to dress. Little to your knowledge there was a mirror right next to Hiei but hey he wouldn't peak…or would he.

HIEI'S THOUGHTS: NO HIEI DON'T LOOK. BUT I REALLY REALLY WANT TO. NO I WILL BE LIKE KURAMA THIS IS AFTERALL WHAT HE WOULD DO IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS. HE COULD GET A GIRL SO EASLY. WAIT WHAT AM I FEELING? JELOSEY ? NO THAT CANT BE IT.

He then sneaked a peak. I mean come on he is a guy.

HIEI'S THOUGHTS: GOD HIEI WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NO YOU CAN''T DO THAT TO HER! IT'S BUT I REALLY WANT TO. NO I WON'T DO IT

"ok" you say "you can turn around now" he did as told, or allowed that's more of your call. You quickly shake your hair that seems to have magically dried. Then you brush it again and shake. Then you sit down and put on a little lip-gloss and light blue eye shadow.

You were about to put on some bronzer when all of a sudden hiei grabs you by your fore arm and says "no you don't need it."

You blush and say quietly "thank you."

Hiei smiled so small that you'd her couldn't notice.

HIEI'S THOUGHTS: WOW. SHE LOOKS GREAT. I'M SO GLAD THAT I FINALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT.

You and hiei come down the stairs "wow" Boton exclaimed "I only herd her scream once."

You got an anime vain. "I am not that hard to wake up!"

"yes you are" Boton didn't hesitate to answer you right back place you in the right mind set.

Hiei even nodded in agreement with Boton.

"I am not," you mutter under your breath.

You look at the clock and see its 8:10. "hey yall, I think it's about time to leave" you shout into the living room. So you all grab your books. The gang is going to pick up their books at the office. You sling your Hello Kitty backpack over your shoulder. Boton grabs her my little pony backpack the guys follow you out the door.

Yall have all been walking for a good five minutes in silence when all of a sudden you ask, "hey would yall like to meet Josh?" (yes I know a semi cliffhanger)

PLEASE READ AND THEN REVIEW

ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY


	6. Chapter 6

RECAP: Yall have all been walking for a good five minutes in silence when all of a sudden you ask, "hey would yall like to meet Josh?"

**STORY START**

Yuske's head jerks up and he asks "who's Josh ?"

You just answer "nobody to special just my old partner."

"wait, no," Kuwa interrupts, "that name sounds really… like I know it."

"Baka there are a lot of people named Josh," Hiei snapped

you shake your head "I swear can't yall just get along and yes josh is a common name name here."

Yuske is about to rub it in Kuwabara's face that he was wrong but Kayko cut in "Sure we'd love to meet you friend josh."

"OK," you answer. You drop your books.

Kurama stops to help you pick up you books "here, let me help."

"no, no. I got it." Hiei is still behind you. You bend down with your butt still in the air giving Hiei a very nice look.

Out of nowhere a boy runs up and squeezes it. And no it's not Kuwabara.

The gang is about to open a whole keg of whoop ass on this guy.

Yuske steps forward and gets into a fighting stance.

Kuwa follows his lead.

As does Kurama.

Hiei whips out his hidden butterfly knife.

Man those things are cool. I want one

They wait for you to do some thing.

You don't even look. You slap him across the face and shout, "JOSH YOU PERVERT!"

They all sweat drop and sigh.

Hiei puts away his knife and gets a huge anime vain.

He holds his cheek and says "hey ya cant blame a guy for tryin" like he was in a dream.

The gang all anime fall except Boton who gets another sweat drop.

You walk to school talking about your interests with josh. They gang at first weren't sure what to think of him but now they love him he is the shiznich.

All of a sudden you turn to josh and say "you know I will get you back for thin morning."

"I know you probably will."

"probably shit no your goin down and I thought of how just now too"

"what are you gonna do to me Lilly"

"don't worry that pretty little head of yours" you pat him on the shoulder and walk over to Kayko and ask if she wants to help you get your revenge.

She laughs and agrees.

Yall walk over to Yuske, all the while john gets paler and paler, you ask him he will help. He cracks up and shouts "your kiddin right"

Yall shake your heads no

he smirks and says nods

he walks over to Kuwa tells him

Kuwa shakes his head very hard yes.

Yall keep walking with them ever so alert Hiei Kurama and josh watchin you every move.

Especially josh.

Two minutes later you shout "potato"

Yuske and Kuwabara pin josh down.

Potato is always my key word

you whip out your cell and call up cinnamon you hear a ringing and she turns the corner.

she sees you and runs over "hey whats the sich"

"we want you to help do joshes make up"

you pull out your Headwig and the Angry Itch sound track.

"alright this is what we want" on the cover was a cross dressing male in some heavy make up I'm talkin Dolly Parton meets the glitter fairy

"I call eyes. Kayko you do lips. Cinnamon you do the rest."

"gotcha chief" cinnamon answers happily

two and a half minutes later you finish.

"I'd say you look pretty darn spiffy if I do say so myself" you do say so yourself.

"hey I gotta go study hard and don't drop out like me ok" cinnamon says

"of course" you say

you slip her a twenty and say "be careful please and you can always come back to school"

she nods yall wave good bye

josh won't stop begging you to take off his makeup

you get so fed up

"please I have a lacrosse game today. What will the guys think"

"fine ill take it off if you shut up"

"ok"

you snap your fingers and it disappears

they gang bothers you for another block until you reach the school about how you did that

"hey the bell just rang so we gotta get to class first yall gotta go to the office though" you say

"kome on boys and gurls ill take u to the principals office i was gonna get called their anyway im spossed to get yelled at" said josh

"oh no what did u do this time" said boton

you just sighed and shook your head and pointed to somegraphite on the wall and said questionalying "was it u"

"no i think it was that stalker dude of urs" the gangs chin hit the floor

hiei looked like he could kill

kuruma looked concerned

yuske and kuwa just looked shocked

keyko looked a little envoyus at ur attention and really worried

"larry rite"

"damn not agin" said boton

"at least he hasnt come around in a long time" u said optimistically "..wait... nope hes behind that bush but hey ive not been raped yet in any case i cant get another tardy im running out of excuses laterz" u said annoyed and rushed off

larry darted out and went behind a tree he did this a few times till he went in the building

kuwa said amazed "wow shes hot but she has a stalker"

"yea a few to be more spefic" anwsered boton "well looks like im gonna be late if i dont hurry bye" she called over her shoulder as she ran off

"well looks like its just us now" said josh as he laughed evily hiei took outhis knife(come on its america how do u walk around with a sword) josh just said "hey calm down i was just kidding wow lets hope u have a class withe me lilly or boton all day to keep u out of trouble yikes"

hiei slid thekife back in his shoe

"any how lets go" he said and pulled the gang off to the office

ff to office

"so these are the new students" said a secratarry the gang looked up at the big brested stuffy red in the face rather plump face of the secratarry

"yes mam" anwsered josh quickly "and may i say u are looking very stunning this fine morning"

"i already told you that flattery wont help it hurts now the principal is in her office march" she said crudly he bowed his head and walked off she turned back to the gang and asked "have you met any one else here"

an ugly assistant came over he looked over keyko a few times she shivered (this is what the guys are like at my school perves) yuske pulled her in to himself

kuruma anwsered "yes mam our friend lilly i belive she said shed be happy to show us around"

she huffed as the boy sighed and walked away "well i cant pull her out of class rite now so hmm i guess randal will show u to ur classes now"

the boy ran back and the intros began he showed them to thier classes

kuwa yuske kurama had first with josh it was gym

keyko had first with boton in english and

hiei had first with u in math so thats all for now

sorry i have been at debate camp i just got home yesterday

discalaimer: i own nothing but the characters i made up and you can tell who they are

i love yall


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own yyh though I wouldn't mind if I owned a few characters

**RECAP**: You all r at school u have 1st with Hiei ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok!

riiiiight hyper much yea I

**STORY START**: No so not much happens till lunch so skipping ahead till then so u had last hour with Kayko and she has already made a lot of friends and been asked out so she and u go look around for the boys; once u find them all u grab a seat in the quad. They talk about all the people they've met until Kayko gets up to through away her trash.

On the way back some perv guy asks her "hi I'm taking a survey for the cafeteria has your muffin been buttered if not would u like me to assign someone to butter it for you"

"um" Kayko looks at you, you get up and shake your head and grab Yuske u walk over

"pervert she has a boyfriend he came with her from Japan now leave her alone" u say angrily at him

Yuske gets the pic and says "yea now back off" he cracks his knuckles and counts "u have 5 seconds 1 2 3 4" the guy turns and runs

ok so school was normal and now its over u told them that you'd all meet in front of the office cause they no where it is

**where are they** you thought to your self

suddenly a giant person jumped on your back screaming "did u miss me" in your ear

you fell backwards u on top as the gang rounded the corner there eyes bugged out cause they could see write up your skirt and your red lacy boyshorts

"you are so going down now homie u shouted as u stand up ready to beat the shit out of josh u were rite about to jump on him as Yuske jumped up and caught u mid pounce and put u under his arm

while that was going down john sat on the floor cowering while crying "no not the face please help noooooo"

"umm.. john" said Kayko

"Yuske caught her shes not attacking you duh" finished Kuwa rather loudly and a little bluntly

"oh umm.. I uhh... I knew that" he said with pride

everyone anime fell

"Yuske do u plan on putting me down or just letting me hang" you asked

"well actually I thought I'd make u fight your way out"

"ok" u said u were rite about to struggle free and bite him when he threw u up in the air

josh caught u and let u hang under his arm too u sighed knowing u couldn't get away from him

"ha ha now you have to go to the game with me and pretend to be my accessory"

"john u idiot I told u I would already now lets go so I can change first" you shot back "now put me down"

"no I have a better idea let's play throw the Lilly"

"noooo i don't like this game" you yelped as he threw you up in the air, but he cough you again

by now u were all outside school and on the way home Kayko and Boton decided to leave and let u get out of this on your own

ha ha I would be so pissed

"Hiei heads up" shouted josh as he tossed u to Hiei

he caught u with ease and said "Yuske"

Yuske tossed u to Kurama

this went on for a while the entire time u shirked every time u were thrown into the air and if looks could have killed they would have all died a thousand fiery deaths

Kuwa complained that he wanted to play to but the boys knew that if they through you to him he'd to the perv thing or you'd get hurt

so after a while you were tossed back to josh he said "ok guys this isn't much fun anymore she quit her girly screaming"

"I was not" you protested and grumbled "I was not and he would josh would have screamed like a girl"

since josh herd that he then proceeded to swing you over his shoulder "not cool not cool not cool" u said quietly then louder "put me down now"

"never" shouted josh defiantly and slapped your booty really hard

"owww" you moaned

"nickel for a slap" said josh

Kurama and Hiei's hit the ground so hard you would have thought there was an earthquake

"hell no" you shouted

" hell yesss" said Kuwa and Yuske in unison

josh held down your legs so u couldn't kick, but you still put up a hell of a fight , or atleast tried. you beat on his back but it didn't really help

Yuske handed him a dollar and Kuwa gave him two Yuske slapped u ten times

both Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped

you moaned "owwww"

josh laughed

Kuwa said "can i rub it instead"

everyone looked shocked

you shouted "hell naw kiss my sweet ass"

everyone sweat dropped josh smirked

"ok" and he lifted up your skirt a little and kissed you (were your thigh and your booty meet) well more like slurped it

you screamed "ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

josh pushed him back and knew when mad enough you could get loose from him so he passed you off to Hiei who put you under his arm

you were fighting like fuck

josh kicked Kuwa in the woo-hoo spot and shouted "dude its a figure of speech"

you fighting Hiei as hard as possible but he just stood there calmly finally he said "look ill beat him up if you'll calm down"

u stopped shocked at his words he handed u to Kurama who held u just like Hiei under his arm

you watched as Hiei shouted at Kuwa for him being a stupid ass and slapped him upside his head so hard he hit the floor and was out like a light

when he was done you were all awe struck yall just couldn't believed what happened

"there" he said "now that your done can we set u down"

u nodded

josh snapped out of it and said "no we cant" grabbed u and kept running till they reached the house the other quickly followed

you screaming the whole way

once at the house and feet on the ground you kick john right where the sun don't shine

all the other boys round the corner just in time to see john on the ground in pain while your doin ur little victory dance sayin ur chant "oh yea im the best uh huh im the greatest"

"lilly im a boy how could u do that to me" he says in a funny voice

"i belive u just anwsered that for me ur a boy ha ha oh yea I win now give me a dollar"

"nooo i hate it when u win besides i dont have a dollar anyhow"

"yea u do" u counter

"lil i dont think i even have my wallet"

"o yea" u lunge at him search his left front pocket "ha pleanlty im goin shoppin woot woot"

"oh well, next time go down and a little to the right"

"ewww like any girle would go there, but maybe a boy…"

the group waches dumb founded by ur game

"ha ha not funny. I prefer boobs to boys any day. By the way excllent view from down here" he looked at the very good view of you breasticles

you blushed and got right off

hiei reached for his swich blade

you stomped on his foot with the heel of your boot and sharp heels they are. Then you shouted perv in his face. but you forgave him

he cluched his toes and became chibi with tears running more like sprinting out of his eyes

hiei seemed satisfied by the pain you put josh in and grined

everyone else sweat dropped

later yall


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so now yall are at the house and u kick josh rite where the sun don't shine

All the other boys round the corner just in time to see josh on the ground in pain while your doing your little victory dance saying your chant "oh yea I'm the best uh huh I'm the greatest"

"Lilly I'm a boy how could u do that to me" he says in a funny voice

"I believe u just answered that for me your a boy ha ha o win now give me a dollar"

"Nooo I hate it when u win besides I don't have a dollar anyhow

" Yea u do" u counter

"Lilly I don't think I even have my wallet"

"O yea" u lunge at him search his left front pocket "ha penalty I'm going shopping woot woot" the group watches dumb founded by your game.

"Hey umm not to interrupt your uh...game" Kurama politely said interrupting your victory dance "but umm well u guys have talked an awful lot about this game of josh's but umm what is it and are we going"

"Duh" said josh "right after Lilly has to go to her job though right Lilly"

"Uh I hate my job I swear if it wasn't to keep my spirit job a secret id throw coffee at the manager what gives him the right to treat his workers like that!"

"Like what?" asked Kuwa

"Josh answered for u cause he new that could set off a 20 min rant "well lets just say Kuwa u and him got some stuff in common I have to pop in every now and then to make sure she hasn't hospitalized him. Hey Kayko u should try for a job there the pay is pretty good and it would help Lilly a lot to have a friend their as well as restrain her"

"I don't no" said Yuske "it sounds a little unsafe"

"I agree u probably shouldn't work there," said Hiei looking at u everyone looked shocked he said something much less something protective

"Hey I no what to do why don't we all try to get a job there" Kurama

"Yeah I could help write the resumes" u said hopefully

"Ok I guess we could give it a try but if I don't like it your both out of there like that" caved Yuske "but one of us boys has to work there with you no just to keep u both safe"

"It should probably be someone very strong I cant tell u how many times I've seen demons in there hounding after Lilly" josh added u shot him a death glare

"I'll do it," said Hiei every one looked shocked

"Ok" said Yuske "maybe ill check it out every so often"

"As will I," Kurama said rather bravely

"Me too" said josh and Kuwa at the same time and with that u all walked out the door to go see josh's game

Sum up of the game (u have to read this part fast): josh's team won by 3 points 14 guys hit on u 3 were on the other peoples team. Hiei got really pissed as each guy started to talk to u. the last guy kept trying to get number and wouldn't take no for an answer; he was a jock (my school and me once again stupid boys think they own u). He tried to grab your booty u pushed his hand away he grabbed your arm. Hiei saw u trying to get away and followed u turns out he was a deamon and tried to kiss u. Hiei sliced off his lips with his nice new dagger Kuwa and Yuske got into a fight when the same thing happened to Kayko only with a human boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Next day (by the way its now winter break) u had no place to go everything was quite it was rainy and cold so u cant go to the beach u guys just went shopping so no one wanted to go

Botan had to go u know its hockey season(i love that game)

hockey's bad mmk

I will kill you

Scared fan runs

So back to the story josh was taking a nap Kuwa and Yuske and playing a game on the ps2 they brought Kurama is really into his book Kayko is studying and Hiei is in his room

and u are so bored since u love the rain u decide to go and dance and practice your singing. You get up grab your ipod and walk to the door

"yall I'm going to go in the rain" a chorus of "mmhm"

u smile and go outside u sing several songs u can chose which ones u practiced your jazz, hip hop, ballet, danceline, and modern

u start to get cold little didn't u know 2 pairs of eyes were watching u

one belonged to Hiei as he sat looking down thinking about how he cared for u I don't understand she's crazy and hyper I don't know why I like her I've never felt this way about anyone not in a friend way but a love way I want to hold her and kiss her and protect her from all the things we have to fight to love her SNAP OUT OF IT HIEI WHY WOULD SHE LOVE U

he continues like this for awhile so I think ill just cut him off and go to the other person

a man sitting in his room staring at a crystal ball watching your every move intently laughing evilly to himself thinking I must have her I must have her he goes on for an hour just thinking that

back to you

like I said u got a little tired so you went inside everyone was in the exact same spot except Kuwa and Yuske who were fighting because one of them had beat the other

u go upstairs and grab a coat u decide to go out and get a burger u had to walk since your car is still in the shop

no one seems to notice you you get an idea u walk half way out the door when u turn around and say "hey yall I'm going to my new job at the new gentlemen's club anyone wanna come check out the club"

Kuwa and Yuske are just brutally fighting Kurama and Kayko just give the "mmhm" u walk about2 blocks

Mucho later

Hiei comes down and says "Hn" when he sees what everyone is doing he goes to the window and sits on the bench in front of it as he looks out the window he thinks to himself something isn't right what is missing hmm...LILLY!

HE JUMPS TO HIS FEET IN SUCH PANIC AND FORCE (may the force be because of u) everyone looks up from what they were doing "uh what's wrong Hiei" asked Kuwa

"where did Lilly go" he said in such a concerned commanding voice everyone turned silent trying to remember

Kurama said rather quietly "out to a job or something about a gentlemen club I guess we don't have to worry after all they are gentlemen"

josh looked like he was having a heat attack "U DONT NO WHAT A GENTLEMENS CLUB IS" HE WAS FREAKING OUT "why didn't anyone tell me she's not going there I can promise that she HATES those she probably was trying to get a laugh about u don't know certain things!"

Kuwa then grumbled "well what is it"

"well what is it its a club where guys come to get drunk and watch hot girls dance and take there clothes off"

Kuwa "hmm sounds like fun"

Kuruma wacked him up side his head.

Kayko blushed deep red.

Hiei remembered something kowmena said to him "BAKAS KOMENA TOLD US NOT TO LET HER GO ANYWHERE BY HERSELF"

in the distance they herd a "I SAID BACK OFF" in the very distinct voice of Lilly they all got up and ran except Yuske who told Kayko to stay behind then ran off after the others thanking the lord that its not Kayko in trouble

back to you

you were surrounded by the eight a notorious daemon gang known for killing and men daemons or humans and gang banging any hot chick the

leader spoke to u "ha ha well boys lookie what we got ourselves here"

the group smirked

"if I were u I would leave me alone"

"what if I don't want to" he grabbed your arms and held you off the ground as u dangled the group laughed

"put me down and back off" a English one said to u "lovey why would we do a thing like that" he said squeezing your azz

"easy notorious eight i am spirit dective demonic angel "

the group gasped how could such a famous and deadly spirit dective be a girl much less so small fragile and hot

"and now if u don't put me down I'm going to have to call the rest of my team your framilire with the team who won the dark tournament team urimeshii they are on my team now so as i said BACK OFF"

he dropped u in 30 seconds u had the leader on the ground in 17 u had two others down by then the boys were there they took down the rest

no English person now calling you lovey

you have your car back so you drive all yall the place in it which happens to be a bar/restraunt called bears. bears son now owns it. he has a uniform, which is black pants and a black polo shirt for the fellas. for the ladies who work the bar (a.k.a. you) which is what you do it's a black mid-thigh skirt a nice black 3-quarter legnth button up top or polo.

you run upstairs and change you also grab a duffel bag that usually holds your training clothes but you stuff it with a pair of jeans and a small tight top. you slip on some pretty black shoes brush your hair and put it in a messy bun throw on some lip-gloss and run downs stairs once again all the jaws drop. you pull everyone out to your car while Kayko thinks she is going to have to show me what she does to look so pretty.

Yuske not bad too bad Kayko wont dress like that though Kuwa pretty

Kurama wow she looks so nice

Hiei was thrilled by your appearance though he wouldn't show it wow she really is gorgeous

ff. to bar place

"ahh Lilly there you are." your boss skeeter said "what up boss man dude guy type person...thingy sir"

the gang looks at u like your crazy "soo are u going to take their orders" skeet says

"ya" u answer "umm, these are my friends and they just moved here from Japan and they need a job"

"i cant give that many people jobs" he exclaims

"well only two were trying to get s job here"

"oh" he answers haughtily" herd bout me huh which ones they better be fine"

josh has to grab your fist before it starts to magically hit him in the face.

Kuwa says stupidly "uhh all of us are fine thanks how are you"

"they are from Japan they don't know double meanings of certain words"

"here is what the meaning of fine is" skeet nods to your breasts "Lilly's body"

Hiei gets an anime vein the gang gets the picture that what he said was not something "cool" (that's the word they learned today)

so u grab Hiei and kayko's hands and pull them up

Hiei blushes.

skeet (ha ha i get why people always make fun of him now down skeet skeet skeet skeet skeet skeet down skeet skeet skeet hee hee) skeet circles them and asks "soo Kayko" he stares at her booty then circles to look her up and down.

Yuske is about to punch him. (and he should) Kurama is trying to calm him down by speaking to him in his head saying things like its ok or calm down they need this job to cover for our spirit jobs he restrains himself

skeet (hee hee) continues "what do you think you would like to do" you quickly answer

"she has a resume that we wrote together. she was going to see if she could work with"

he cut you off and snapped "Lilly did i ask you! no. if you could please keep yourself quiet for one minute then maybe we can do this interview. now please why don't you and that _fine_ little curvaceous body of yours go take some orders" with emphasis on fine.

you curled your hand into a fist. it was all boys could do to restrain themselves from beating the crap out of skeet he even got a glare from Kayko.

you glared and mumbled a "whatever" under your breath and stormed off to the bar to take some mans order

well I'm going to skip the interview because all it was Kayko being hit on Yuske getting pissed Hiei almost attacked the guy. but once it was finally over they all got the job Kayko is working the bar with you Hiei is a regular waiter in the back and the others will check in on yall from time to time I'll try to work on this tomorrow


End file.
